fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Datwikiguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Datwikiguy! Thanks for your edit to the Kuro (Spirit) page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 14:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your Spirit (race) page. You require my permission to make a sentinent race. Please tell me their powers and abilities, habitat, and whether or not they can breed with other races. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:58, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I'd avoid "Able to design and create their own planes of existence where even humans can reside in." aside from one big world like how there's a celestial spirit world, but other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:09, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Posted! Sakura0Xavier (talk) 15:36, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Spar I'll post when I get home, but I was looking over your characters and had a question about your elder spells. For the time freeze one, how long does it last? And for the siren mind control, how is that cast? Like is it a song or do you need to lock gazes or something? -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:17, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Council Things Hello, I heard you were interested in joining Koma's Magic Council. I'm really happy to see others taking interest in the page. I hope you don't mind but I'd like to ask a few simple questions before giving a yay or nay to your offer. Firstly, why does your character wish to join the council? what are his motivations and things of that nature? Secondly, What is standing with the people of Isgar? Is he from a well-known family? Is his reputation a positive one? Lastly, By having this character enter "our universe" are you okay with having your creative freedom with that character slightly restricted based on the rules of the council and that of our version of the Fairy Tail universe?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 18:29, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll add him to the page momentarily.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 04:28, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Uepon Mausu It has been brought to my attention that many things your character, Uepon Mausu, is involved in conflicts greatly with the council we are trying to create. Considering that some of these things seem to be a central part of his character I doubt you will go so far as to completely change him just to keep a spot within our council. That being said, if you do decide to, here is a list of things that conflict with our council and our universe. * Your character seems to be greatly against the council, funding a dark guild that seeks to overthrow or at the very least undermine the council. *Your claim that this guild has more power than the council. The council is one of the most powerful governmental bodies in all of Ishgar, a guild gaining even half as much power as the council would draw a lot of attention whether they mean to or not and would be dealt with quickly. *Your claim that your character owns all of the trade routes in Ishgar. This conflicts with our already established fanon universe. *Claims of being the most powerful, our universe prefers to avoid such claims as we firmly believe in the idea that there is always someone out there that is going to be better. Instead saying "one of the most powerful", a claim that will avoid conflict with any of the over one hundred characters in Koma Inu and the Toveri Alliance. Whether or not to make the necessary changes is up to you, however, failure to do so will result in your character's expulsion from our Council. If you would like to attempt to justify his involvement with these things or any of the other points I brought up, do feel free to do so. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day/night.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 16:25, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Please remove your Curse from Uepon Mausu (Future). You cannot have both a curse and magic at the same time, as the rule dictates. Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:21, October 2, 2016 (UTC) You're like the fifth Australian here now, hahah. Anyway, sure go ahead :) Per (This is my stage now!) 01:45, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Hell yea. Just between us, me and ComicMaster have a pretty big storyline in the works involving our groups and some others. CaliLife (talk) 17:28, October 31, 2016 (UTC)CaliLife Sure, go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:20, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Beach Story The beach story is up: An Oceanic Occasion- Koma Inu's Beach Trip!. I've made some headings for some activities that your character can do, plus it will help keep the page a bit more organized, so feel free to post on any of them. I'll be making the announcement for who made the GMG team on the 17th. --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:49, November 11, 2016 (UTC) --Lady Komainu (talk) 06:30, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 07:53, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:49, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Hai! My name is Milliana, and I was hoping that my character, Azyln, could join your guild called Herboren. It would be greatly appreciated if you answered! Thank you! Sincerely, Milliana, MillianaKitty (talk) 10:34, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Guilds Thanks for allowing me to join your guild! I appreciate it! Now, another problem. How she discovered that guild. I'm really short on ideas, and I need your help. Sincerely, Milliana MillianaKitty (talk) 11:17, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Guild Hey Datwikiguy! Milliana here, again. Got a second character named Augustus Point. Partner of Azyln, but he can't be her partner without being in the same guild. Do you think you could add another member to Herboren? Sincerely, MillianaKitty (talk) 01:54, December 31, 2016 (UTC) hey man are u taking applications for the Herboren guild? Alvedrez (talk) 00:43, January 31, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez yeah but I haven't finished him yet? Mind if i tell you when he's done? Alvedrez (talk) 23:33, February 1, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez oh yeah a quick off topic question for you man, how can u keep your template from showing up as a thumbnail for one of your pages? Thanks Alvedrez (talk) 00:23, February 2, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez hey thanks mate! Almost done with the character too Alvedrez (talk) 21:24, February 3, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez ok he's done here he is Alvedrez (talk) 03:36, February 4, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez Posted CM6 03:27, February 6, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Darkness and shadow are the same thing, it'd be redundant. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:31, February 20, 2017 (UTC)